


Let It Snow

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: A snowstorm hits Karakura Town, and leaves Ichigo stranded at Urahara’s shop.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the best shopkeeper in Karakura Town! :) Please enjoy this fic I've written for Urahara's birthday.

* * *

Ichigo’s sword bounced off of Sado’s shield, Urahara watching the scene play out behind his fan. He had come down here to inform the group that it was getting late, and the weather wasn’t looking all that great, which had been met with a chorus of ‘thank you’s from most everyone. Ichigo insisted that it would be okay, but the rest of the group seemed to be listening to what Urahara had said, and were currently getting their items together to head back up to the shop. 

“I’d like to stay, if that’s okay.” Ichigo asked him, Zangetsu a thin, black blade as Ichigo had gone into bankai state about ten minutes prior. “Set me up with a doll - I don’t care.” 

“You should go home, Kurosaki.” Urahara had no desire to be stuck in his shop should the weather turn worse, forcing him to be around the teen that had no idea what sorts of distractions he caused for Urahara day in and day out. “It’s almost Christmas.” 

“Dad is on overnight duty tonight for the clinic, so my sisters are with their friends.” The grin on Ichigo’s face had Urahara snapping his fan in front of his own to hide the blush he could feel spreading across his cheeks, the fortuitous news making him feel elated in a way that should give him reason to pause but he ignored it for the moment. “I doubt it’s going to be that bad of a storm anyway - they always talk it up to scare people into staying home.” 

Turning around, Urahara gave a nod of his head. “Fine. You may stay. Don’t spend too long down here.”

“Aww, you’re leaving?” He could hear the pout in Ichigo’s voice, but didn’t turn around to give him his attention. “No fair, Uarahara-san. You’re really going to make me spar alone?” 

While Benihime sang against his leg, itching to be used again, Urahara shook his head as he began to climb the ladder up to the shop. “Don’t work yourself too hard, Kurosaki.” It was better if he kept his distance from him, both figuratively and physically. The more space between them, the easier his conscience would feel. 

“Boss - it’s coming down fast.” Tessai came into the room that acted as a center for when Ichigo’s friends were here. Urahara had brewed some tea and sat down at the table, letting his mind wander for a bit until he heard his faithful friend speaking to him from the door. “Has everyone gone home?” 

“No.” Urahara sighed, looking down at the dregs of his tea. “One person is still here.” 

“Why didn’t you insist he go home? Now he’s going to be stuck here with us for the night, if not longer.” 

Turning to look at his friend, he gave him a look. “You know what he’s like when he wants to spar more. After learning a few new tricks from Abarai, it was inevitable. It’s unfortunate that the storm had to occur tonight.” 

“Will you be alright, boss?” 

Tessai was very aware of the predicament that Urahara was now facing, and while he appreciated his friend’s concern, he knew that there was nothing to worry about. “I’ll be fine, Tessai. Thank you.” 

“If you need me-” 

“I know, thank you.” Urahara waved his fan at him. “Go to bed. I’ll be fine. Are the others asleep?” 

“They are.” Tessai nodded his head. “He might be stupid enough to walk home in this.” 

“I won’t allow him.” He knew better. Isshin would murder him if he’d let Ichigo walk back home in this mess of a storm. “Now go. I’m going to brew some more tea as I suspect it’s going to be a long night for me.” 

“Good luck, boss.” With another nod of his head, Tessai left and headed back down the hall to his bedroom. 

He picked up the kettle and brought it over to the sink, where he filled it up and then set it boil. Grabbing some seasonal tea that only came out this time of year, he added it to his mug, keeping his back turned away from the door. As he began to pour it, he heard footsteps walking down the hall, his hand spilling a little bit of hot water onto the back of his hand as he’d become distracted by the noise. He hissed softly, then finished pouring as soon as the person who had been walking down the hallway appeared at the door. 

“I’m going to take off, Urahara-san.” Ichigo had sweat dripping down the sides of his neck, his hair matted because of it. “It’s late - I should probably head home.” 

“What you should have done was listen to your friends, as they were able to make it home before the storm began.” He pointed to the window, the snow already collecting nicely on the ground. “You will be staying the night here.” 

“That’s too much of an inconvenience for you, Urahara-san.” The orange-haired teen shook his head, then came into the room. “Wow - it’s really coming down.” 

“They’ve said that we could have up to a half a meter of snow dumped on us overnight.” Urahara was kicking himself - he should have told Ichigo no earlier, but he really could never say no to him. It was a terrible fault of his that was now causing him grief. “You remember where the shower is?” 

“Why? Do I smell?” Ichigo lifted his arm, then took a whiff of his armpit. The grimace on his face made Urahara laugh, and then the returned smile from Ichigo made his stomach do a somersault. “Sorry I asked. Yeah, I remember where it is. Got something I can wear?” 

“I’m sure I can find something. Now go.” He waved at him with his closed fan. “I’ll leave it on the bathroom counter.” 

“Thanks, Urahara-san.” 

As soon as he heard the water running, Urahara went to his bedroom and found a shirt and pair of pants that would hopefully fit the growing teen. He’d grown up over the last year plus, and now that he was maturing into a fine young man, Urahara was having a crisis. If Yoruichi was here, she would be berating him right about now - it was a good thing she was back in Seireitei for the upcoming holiday. 

He took the clothes to the bathroom, and put them down on the counter as he said he would, and left without saying a word to Ichigo. Not that he heard him, as the teen was singing an oldie that Urahara had been listening to a few days ago. It was an earworm that got stuck in your head, and now it was going to return to his own. One more casualty of this unfortunate evening. 

Returning to the room where he’d left his tea, he picked it up and took a long sip before sitting back down. This room doubled as both a room to have discussions in as well as a place to sleep as the room was covered in tatami mats. Figuring that once Ichigo returned, he would excuse himself and take his leave, putting that distance back between them. He looked over at the window and saw the snow was still continuing to fall. 

“Thanks for the clothes.” 

Ichigo’s voice startled him out of his thoughts, but luckily he had enough sense to not show it physically as he turned to look at Ichigo. _That_ had been a mistake, as seeing the objection of his desire dressed in his own clothes was causing his brain to have a slight malfunction. He quickly glanced away, returning his eyes to his own cup of tea. “Better than sleeping in sweat stained clothes for the evening.” Standing up, he looked at Ichigo. “I’ll let you get some rest. You know where the bedding is, so help yourself to whatever you need.” 

“You might want to rethink that statement, Urahara-san.” Ichigo looked up at him, a margin of a smirk on his lips as Urahara became hard pressed to find an excuse to leave the room. “I’m not really tired. Are you?” 

“No.” Urahara knew it was a trap he was walking into, and right now he couldn’t find a good reason to lie. It would have been easy - a simple ‘yes’ could have been followed up with a ‘good night’ afterwards, extricating himself from the damnation that Ichigo was currently presenting to him. But instead, he spoke the truth, the cup in his hands not the only reason why sleep was going to evade him for the evening. 

Ichigo had spent the night in his shop plenty of times before. More times than Urahara could count on his hands and feet combined. But somehow, this felt different. It felt suffocating, as he glanced back down into auburn eyes that were staring up at him with a look that he couldn’t quite place. “So, stay with me for a little bit. Let’s watch the snow fall together. Put on some Christmas music.” 

“That sounds like a terrible idea, Kurosaki.” He was determined to not let the teen talk him into something that wasn’t really a plausible idea. “I should turn in, as I have an early day tomorrow.” 

“If the snowstorm is as bad as it is, I’m pretty sure those plans will be canceled.” Ichigo wasn’t taking the hint. “Or, are you running away from me?” 

Blinking a few times, Urahara knew it would do no good to hide behind his fan as Ichigo called him out. “What gave you that idea?” Urahara asked, as he took a sip of his tea before setting his mug down on the table. 

“You’re acting strange.” 

“I always act this way.” 

“Not like this you don’t.” Ichigo shook his head, and Urahara watched as he picked up his mug and brought it to his lips. “It’s because you hate the way I look in your clothes, isn’t it?” 

His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he watched Ichigo take a swallow of his tea, a small trickle leaving the corner of his mouth before he pulled the mug away from his lips. Urahara knew he was in deep trouble, and had to excuse himself as politely as possible. “No such thing. You could be wearing my haori, and I wouldn’t care.” 

“You’re lying.” His heart stopped as Ichigo took another sip, then wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. “You have no reason to lie to me, Urahara-san. I know you would care immensely if I were to put on your haori. Even your hat.” 

For once, he was glad he hadn’t put it on this evening, as he had a feeling that with the way Ichigo was acting, he would have taken it off of his head and put it on his own. “Good night, Kurosaki.” He extracted himself from the spot he’d been rooted to for the entire exchange, walked towards the door, and took his leave. 

He all but sprinted back to his bedroom, furthering the distance between the person who his body had decided to become incredibly attracted to over the last few months. This was better - staying away from the temptation. The greater the space, the easier it would be for him to breathe. 

Too bad that wasn’t the case at all. 

Laying down in his bed, he stared up at the ceiling, his heart continuing to pound at a fast rate as he thought about Ichigo wearing his clothes. Closing his eyes, he could picture him in his black haori, which pretty much short-circuited his brain into complete mush as the smaller brain located down in the lower half of his body was begging to take over. The hardness inside of his underwear had been easy to ignore earlier, but now that he was alone, and thoughts of Ichigo were a constant presence in his mind, he was beginning to question his sanity and decided it might be time to get rid of this issue. 

A soft knock on the door made him groan, shaking his head back and forth as he continued to stare up at the ceiling, his hand no longer making its way to take care of the problem in his pants. Quickly pushing down on his very apparent arousal, Urahara counted to ten before standing up from his bed and walked over to the door. Pulling it open a crack, he saw a shock of orange hair that he knew would be standing there, but to see the visual confirmation made a quick burst of heat rush down to the lower center of his body. 

“What is it.” Urahara had no energy to be his usual self around the teen, who was looking up at him with a look in his eyes that was confusing at best. “You should be asleep, Kurosaki-san.” 

“I’m not really tired. But you left before I could convince you to stay with me.” Ichigo put his foot one step closer to the cracked door. “You’re awake, aren’t you?” 

“No.” He heard Ichigo laugh quietly, his stomach returning to its freefall as it wasn’t often Ichigo laughed like that around him. “Go back to your room. Head back down to the training facility. I don’t have the patience to entertain you right now.” 

“It’s cold in there.” 

“Grab an extra blanket.” 

“Let me sleep in the bed with you.” 

Urahara knew he was reaching his breaking point, as the idea did sound like a good one. But if he did that, then he might slip on how he feels about the substitute shinigami, and that would be bad news for everyone involved. “No.” 

“Come on, Urahara-san. I won’t take up that much space. I’ve slept in your bed before!” 

While it was true that Ichigo had spent the night in his bed once before, it had been because of certain wounds that Ichigo had sustained while out patrolling. Urahara had had to use a particular kido spell on him to make sure that he healed correctly - a task that Tessai had not been up to that evening. Nothing had happened between the two of them - Ichigo had been covered in bandages from his neck down to his waist. It was a night that Urahara had revisited often in his dreams, doing lecherous things to Ichigo in a way that hadn’t been cleared by him. He knew he had no viable excuse to say no to him. Damning himself, he pulled the door open and stepped to the side, leaving enough room for Ichigo to enter his personal space, and then shut the door behind him. 

The lights were off in his bedroom, the heater tucked up against the wall doing a good job of making the room nice and toasty. He never cared for cold winter nights, preferring the summer months over these miserable conditions. Ichigo had laid down on the bed, getting himself under the covers, which meant that Urahara would be sleeping on top of them. He went to his side of the bed and laid down on top, choosing to lay flat on his back as he returned his gaze to the ceiling. 

“Why aren’t you under the sheets?” The question was an innocent one, and one that Urahara had an answer ready for. 

“It’s too warm to sleep under them for me.” 

“Bullshit.” Ichigo shook his head, and held the covers up. “Get under here, Urahara-san. You’ll catch a cold if you don’t have the proper warmth.” 

Urahara closed his eyes and sighed. He was going to have to be extremely careful with his next choices, and decided that if he was going to be damned, might as well just go completely in with it. He grabbed onto the blankets and with Ichigo’s help, he slid under them, the blankets making it much more toasty. But, the same could be said as the body next to him was like a living furnace. 

“Go to sleep, Kurosaki-san.” Urahara closed his eyes, keeping himself on his back. 

“Good night, Kisuke.” 

One word. One word that made Urahara act in a way that he knew was irresponsible, but he could only tolerate so much. His body reacted to the way Ichigo had said his name, and after a few quiet moments, Urahara turned on his side and saw auburn eyes staring back at him. Ichigo was close, closer than he expected, but he decided that he was tired of pushing these thoughts away. He brought his hand up to Ichigo’s face, and let his thumb rub against his cheek, watching as the teen’s eyelids fluttered closed. 

“You play dirty, Ichigo.” He whispered, as he slid his hand down to cup Ichigo’s jaw, his thumb now rubbing back and forth against his bottom lip. “I only have so much control.” 

“Don’t.” Ichigo’s lips puckered against his thumb, a soft kiss touching the pad. Urahara bit down on his lip as a gruff moan left his throat at the careful touch. “Don’t have any control right now, Kisuke. I don’t know if I have any myself.” 

Urahara brushed his thumb back and forth against his bottom lip, then brought it to his own lips and kissed the spot where Ichigo had left a kiss behind. “Idiot. You don’t know what you’re doing. You think you know, but you don’t.” 

“I know I like you.” The words rushed out, as Ichigo moved closer to him on the bed. He felt Ichigo’s groin line up with his own, the two sporting similar hard ons. “I’ve been trying to figure out the best way to tell you.” 

“You come to my bedroom, and throw yourself at me was your solution to make me see?” Urahara lowered his head to be closer to Ichigo’s, their breaths now mingling together as he put his hand on Ichigo’s hip. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into by doing this.” 

“I trust you, Kisuke.” Ichigo’s hip felt better than it had in his dreams, Urahara’s fingers curling possessively onto the pants that were now riding low on Ichigo’s hips. _His_ pants. Everything on him right now was _his_. “You won’t do anything to hurt me, will you?” 

“That all depends on your definition of pain.” He chuckled low, his fingers going to the drawstring on the pants that Ichigo wore. “What are you hoping for tonight? A kiss? A touch? _Sex_?” 

“A-All of those things.” The slight hitch of Ichigo’s breath let him know he was on the right course as he carefully helped him shimmy out of his pants. He felt Ichigo’s hand touch his own pants, and couldn’t be bothered to say no as the teen helped get his pants off. They both were now naked below the waist, their shirts still on. “C-Can I take it off?” Ichigo asked, as he reached for his own shirt. 

“We won’t be able to return to what we were before this.” It needed to be said, as he knew that jumping into this without discussing things would be damaging to the both of them. “Do you want that?” 

“I want you.” Ichigo nodded his head, Urahara taking off his own shirt as he watched Ichigo do the same. “I trust you.” 

“You shouldn’t.” He smirked, as he moved forward quickly, pinning Ichigo to the bed as he hovered over him. “You have _no_ idea what I’m capable of, Ichigo.” It felt nice to address him in this manner, as he brought his lips closer to his. “One final chance.” 

Ichigo pushed his head up, connecting their lips first before Urahara had the chance to do it himself. But the moment was done, and now it was a race to see who could do what to the other. Kisses were pressed quickly to each other’s lips, getting a feel for it, and then Urahara pushed the tip of his tongue along the seam of Ichigo’s lips, moaning low as he felt him part them for him. His tongue slipped into the teen’s mouth, his arm moving to be underneath his back as he held him close to his chest. Their tongues came together over and over, both releasing moans that told Urahara that Ichigo had been harboring the same feelings for him over some length of time. How long, he had no clue, but given how passionate their kisses were, he knew it was for a little while. 

His hand slid down Ichigo’s side, and came to a rest right above the tip of his cock. He could feel heat emanating off of it, but wasn’t going to touch him - not yet. He let it hover, and he knew Ichigo could feel it, as he began to roll his hips up off the bed. But he wouldn’t allow that to happen, keeping his hand just out of reach at making skin on skin contact. 

“Kisuke, please….” Ichigo moaned against his lips, the sound decadent and erotic. “I want this… I want you...G-Give me what we both want...” 

“No.” He murmured against his lips, then pushed his tongue back into Ichigo’s mouth with a rough kiss. This time, he let his hand drop down onto Ichigo’s cock, and the moan that came out of him was something that he would never forget. It was a noise he planned on hearing over and over, and with his youth, he knew that it would be an easy feat to accomplish. 

It didn’t take him very long to bring Ichigo to an orgasm, the thrashing done by Ichigo as a way to stave off the unavoidable had the blankets falling off of them. But there was no chill in the room - between the heater, and the heat that was coming off the both of them, it was incredibly warm in the room. Ichigo dropped his head to the pillow, panting hard as Urahara brought his hand up to his own lips to take a little taste of Ichigo’s juices. 

“Do you like it?” Ichigo asked, after he’d released a deep groan, licking more of the sticky substance off of his fingers and palm. “I don’t taste bad, do I?” 

“Not at all.” Urahara shook his head. “Now - you tell me what you want. Do you want to touch me? Want something a little more than that?” 

“Fuck me.” 

Urahara had a feeling that was what he was going to say, and was frankly happy at hearing it. Reaching into his dresser drawer, he grabbed some lube and poured a little onto his fingers. “Please tell me I’m not your first.” 

“You’re not.” The blush that stained Ichigo’s cheeks made Urahara chuckle softly. “Don’t - I know, it’s dumb. Whatever.” 

“May I ask who was it with?” 

“You’re going to be upset if I tell you.” 

His finger began to tease Ichigo’s entrance, gently coaxing it to open for him as he smoothed lube all over the puckering flesh. “I won’t.” 

“Renji.” 

“Now _that_ is impressive.” Urahara had known that they had been rather flirtatious with one another, but figured it had been all in good fun. “You two hid it well.” 

“Yeah, well. He wanted to make sure I didn’t have a bad first time.” 

“How nice.” Two fingers were now inside of Ichigo, carefully stretching him open. “I’ll have to thank him later. Were you two regularly having sex with one another?” 

“This is too weird. Can we not talk about this now?” Ichigo threw his hand over his face, the blush continuing down towards his neck. “Kisuke, I’m good. Let me feel you inside of me.” 

“I _am_ inside of you, Ichigo.” He teased, as he pulled his fingers out slowly. “Very well.” Grabbing the bottle of lube, he took a few minutes to get himself ready, and then was getting settled between the teen’s thighs, their eyes locking on to one another. Urahara felt his heart stop as he stared into Ichigo’s auburn eyes, the tip of his cock now pushing right up against his entrance. “Keep your eyes on me, Ichigo…” 

“K-Kisuke…” The way his name was moaned was even better than the moan he’d heard him first make when he first touched him. He slowly entered Ichigo, and listened to him say his name again, their eyes continuing to stay locked. “God, you’re…” 

“Almost done…” His fingers weren’t as wide as his cock was, but it was the best he could do. He slid home, and released a deep moan as Ichigo’s walls squeezed tight around his cock. “Ichigo...” He moaned his name as his eyelids fell closed, his wrists now locked on either side of Ichigo’s head as he rolled his hips nice and slow. 

It didn’t take long for Ichigo to come again, and then Urahara really got his body going as he held off on having an orgasm. Once he brought Ichigo back to the edge, he snapped his hips hard and stared down at him, pleased to see Ichigo’s face was nice and flushed, his eyes closed as he brought him back to the edge of absolute pleasure. As soon as the teen’s body squeezed tight around him, he pushed his hips forward hard and poured his essence deep inside of him as he came seconds after Ichigo, the two of them reaching the plateau together. 

Pulling his hips back, he slipped out of Ichigo with a soft grunt, then went to his bathroom to grab a towel to clean up the mess. After a quick pat down, Urahara slid back under the covers with Ichigo’s back now pressed up against his chest, his arm fitting comfortably around his body. “You knew you would be forced to spend the night if you stayed long enough due to the storm, didn’t you?” 

“If I did?” Ichigo asked, then turned his head towards him to press a lazy kiss to his lips. “Don’t be upset with me, Kisuke. If I didn’t do this tonight, I might have just thrown myself at you during training.” 

He chuckled low, then pulled Ichigo a little closer to him. “My sincerest apologies, Ichigo. Sometimes you need to smack me in the face to show me things that I might think aren’t actually real.” He laid a kiss just below his ear. “I’m glad that you didn’t back down.” 

“Me too, Kisuke. Good night.” 

“Good night, Ichigo.” 

As he listened to Ichigo start to snore, Urahara closed his eyes and felt at peace. Having Ichigo in his arms such as this was something he never thought would become a reality, and yet here they were, naked with one another after sharing something profoundly intimate. Urahara hoped that there would be more snowstorms, as he might just have to insist Ichigo stay the night again and again - for safety, of course. 


End file.
